


Bleed me an ocean

by MyLadyDay



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood, M/M, NSFW, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLadyDay/pseuds/MyLadyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two vampires decide, in a drunken stupor, to be each other's mirror. They're having fun, but what do their mates think of their closeness? Totally M. Vampire AU, double pairing (of equal importance)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleed me an ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from tumblr: two vampires get drunk and act as each other's mirror

Clinking of empty bottles on the floor and loud laughter disturbed the otherwise peaceful atmosphere of the semi-dark room. Only a handful of candles illuminated the space and the two laughing figures on the floor.

"Stop laughing, it's a good idea!" Sanji yelled, but couldn't find it in himself to actually mean it and simply broke into another fit of laughter.

"It's a stupid idea!" Marco replied through his drunken giggles. "I've had to look at your face for a few centuries too many and now you want me to describe it to you?" The idea was too much and he burst out laughing once again.

"Come on, Marco," Sanji pleaded with a slight slur; he may have been unimaginably old, but he still could not hold his liquor. "When was the last time we used a mirror?" he asked with a more serious tone, but the drunkenness was still evident. Marco only laughed before looking at who he considered his younger brother.

"Fine, fine," he said and attempted to sit up, but only managed to roll over to the side a bit and prop himself on his elbow. Before starting with the game Sanji suddenly decided to play, Marco took another swig of red wine. "You want to start or should I?" he asked and glanced at the younger man. Sanji seemed to be deep in thought for a moment before grinning broadly and turning to Marco.

"I'll start!" he exclaimed with excitement and sat up, probably too swiftly as he seemed to sway unsteadily for a moment before settling down. Still, he was fairly steady for a drunken man, managing not to topple over on his way to where Marco lay. Sanji looked genuinely happy that he got his way. Marco simply lay there, holding his alcohol a lot better than the other, waiting for what would happen next. In all honesty, he did not remember what he looked like; it has really been too long since he was able to look at his reflection in a mirror. Of course, having to sacrifice something as trivial as that for gaining a brother was hardly of importance, but he did miss some of the more human things he didn't need to do anymore. He was startled from his reminiscing when a bony finger poked his nose.

"You have a nose!" Sanji giggled, finger still resting on the other's face. Marco could only roll his eyes.

"Of course I have a nose, I didn't need you to tell me that," he said, regretting his decision as Sanji's finger moved from the tip of his nose to the bridge.

"Fine, you have a thin nose," Sanji said, trying to keep his face straight and his lips in a concentrated pout. The look really wasn't flattering on a vampire as old as he was, but that did nothing to stop him. "And really blue eyes. You should open them more so you don't look so bored," he said in a serious voice, resembling a pouting child more than a drunk man as he used his fingers to lift Marco's eyelids a bit more. "Your eyebrows are really arched and your mouth is kinda wide," Sanji took a short pause before continuing. "I can see why Ace would like it."

Marco glared at the drunk before him, but Sanji was not fazed by the murderous look directed at him and started laughing loudly once more. "Your hair makes you look like a pineapple!" he exclaimed and started poking at the soft strands. "Sure, it's blond, but your head looks like a pineapple!" The laughter was gaining in volume and Marco was getting closer to punching his so called brother, but opted for a less violent counter measure. It was his turn to describe the other, anyway. He gripped Sanji's wrist and removed the hand from his face.

"It's my turn," he said with a grin and sat up, by far more stable than Sanji had been. They sat opposite each other, Marco staring intently at Sanji's face.

"You have curly eyebrows," he uttered before bursting into uncontrollable laughter; he had seen the other's face one too many times yet it never occurred to him that the swirly eyebrows were actually really amusing for some reason. The thought of them actually looking like brothers resurfaced as he observed Sanji's face; his crude description matched Sanji's looks. They were both blond and had blue eyes, pale skin. Although Marco was sure he didn't have curly eyebrows, the similarities did exist and it just served to show how their creator had a preference for his children.

"Come on, stop laughing and continue!" Sanji said without the usual bite to his words, obviously barely containing himself from laughing with Marco.

"Fine, fine," Marco took a few deep breaths before he was calm enough to speak more. "Your eyes are blue and you have full lips. I guess Zoro would like 'em more if they weren't as chapped," he added as an afterthought and giggled at the scowl forming on Sanji's face.

"What the hell are you two doing?" A third voice joined the cacophony of noises and laughs, startling the blondes in the middle of the dark carpet. They simultaneously turned to the source of the disturbance, noticing for the first time there were two more figures in the room with them, sitting at the table by the wall. Their eyes adjusting to the darkness around the other two, Sanji and Marco could see who it was. Of course they already knew it was Zoro and Ace, there was no one else in the building beside the four of them and they could recognize Zoro's voice without a problem.

"How long have you two been there?" Sanji asked in genuine confusion, trying to think why he didn't notice them in the room.

"Since you two started rolling around on the floor," this time Ace spoke and he sounded anything but happy. Jealousy seeping from him, Marco knew he should get him away before he decided to pounce at Sanji and get his freckled ass kicked. Zoro obviously had the same idea as he stood up and reached Sanji before anyone else could move. The blond protested, but his drunken efforts were weak and Zoro had no problem in getting him up and out the door in no time.

Marco was no fool, he knew Ace was still pissed; it was a never ending silent war between Sanji and Ace as well as the one Marco himself had with Zoro. Both blondes were turned together and stayed together through the hardest times of their transformations as well as after they had been abandoned by the man that called himself their master. They were brothers in every regard save for an actual relation by blood and that was only in terms of their human lives.

Suddenly sobering up, Marco reached Ace before the dark haired man could even blink; after all, Marco was much older and faster, among other things. He was on his knees in front of Ace, his hands on the other's thighs as he gazed into the dark eyes above him. The light from the candles didn't reach them in that part of the room, but as the nocturnal beings they were, they could see each other without a problem. Marco was aware that he was faced with an issue words could not solve. He had tried many times before, but Ace wouldn't let go of his jealousy. The main problem was the fact Ace entered Marco's life much later than Sanji had and they had been in a triangle filled with jealousy for decades before Sanji finally found Zoro. They had been together for a fairly long time, the four of them, and there was no more reason for bad blood between any of the members of the group, other than the fact Ace and Zoro were still in the stage of their immortal life that was the equivalent of being possessively bratty teenagers.

"Ace," Marco said, voice barely above a whisper. Ace looked at him immediately as his instinct told him to obey the man who made him. It was an annoying little trait most times, but he was well aware that he could get anything he wanted from the man at the moment; after all, he would only get visibly jealous when Marco hovered above the line of what was and wasn't acceptable behavior with Sanji. Ace lowered his head and let the other kiss him in an attempt to appease his anger, using the gentle scrape of fangs over lips as a peace offering. It wasn't nearly enough, Ace broke the kiss and leaned back to look at the blond in front of him. He tilted Marco's head, exposing the man's pale neck and collarbone before biting down in the surprisingly soft skin. Usually it was the maker that marked his children, but Marco has long since gotten used to how different Ace was; that was exactly what attracted him to the freckled youth while said youth was still human.

Finally done with his act of possessiveness, Ace leaned back and smirked obviously full of himself. His lips were stained with blood, yet he somehow managed to look completely innocent with his freckles and childlike grin and Marco allowed it. He let himself be bitten by the unique mate he had found, not bothering with healing the wound; it needed to be visible for Sanji as Sanji would, no doubt, also be marked come morning. After all, Zoro was even more possessive than Ace.

Marco allowed himself a few seconds more of observing the other's bloodied face before licking the blood off with slow, thorough flicks of his tongue. Ace was surprisingly still while Marco cleaned his own blood from the freckled face, the blond's hands ripping the other's shirt with calculated ease. It was surprising that the raven head wore a shirt at all, but Marco didn't dwell on it too much as it was gone already. Once Ace's face was clear of the crimson liquid and his eyes full of nothing but lust, Marco brought their lips together in a kiss more passionate than the previous. With their lips still connected, the blond swiftly ripped the other's pants as well, throwing the shredded pieces of fabric somewhere into the darkness. It was only in situations like those that Marco appreciated Ace's lack of decency and underwear as he was granted immediate access to the younger man's whole body.

Usually, he wouldn't rush through the pleasure of teasing Ace, but the freckled man's jealousy could only be eased with actions that would show him that Marco only had eyes for him. Breaking the kiss, Marco kissed his way down Ace's torso, running his fangs across the soft skin on occasion. The tiny cuts would heal immediately, but not before Marco ran his tongue across them, tasting the other's blood. It was a pact of sorts, between the two couples; they would only drink their mate's blood and stop hunting humans. The arrangement work perfectly in more intimate situations, Marco witnessed yet again as he finally reached Ace's inner thigh and kissed it softly before breaching the skin with his fangs. They both moaned at the sensation, Ace from pleasure and Marco from the taste of the other's blood on his tongue. Ace's already hard cock twitched as it was borderline painful to have the other's mouth so close yet so frustratingly far while he ran his fingers through Marco's hair.

Not wanting to weaken Ace, Marco stopped sucking on his thigh and pulled him from the chair onto his lap, making the younger man straddle him. Not missing a beat, they kissed again; Ace was not one to be patient as he ripped Marco's shirt off and somehow managed to unbutton his pants without breaking the connection between their lips. Ace's nails were raking over Marco's naked back, deepening the kiss further. Grinding against the blond, Ace made the other gasp and break the kiss which turned out to be the perfect opportunity for him to push Marco until he was lying on the floor with an amazing view of his lover on top. The raven head was done taking things slow, ridding his lover of his trousers and finding himself by the other's feet with a perfect view of Marco's body.

Ace felt eyes watching him and seeing as Marco's were closed, he could take a wild guess as to who it was observing them. Marco had no doubt noticed it too, but Ace took the opportunity to make a show of who was the only one allowed to touch the aroused blond in front of him. Never taking his eyes off Marco's face, Ace lowered himself on all fours and took Marco's cock in his mouth. Hearing the man moan out in pleasure and surprise sent shivers down the younger man's spine. He gave a few teasing sucks before moving forward, occasionally kissing and licking the other's abdomen and chest until he reached his neck just above the bite mark he had left before. His hand slid between the two of them as he licked Marco's neck, distracting him momentarily from the feeling of his cock being grabbed and pressed against Ace's entrance. Ace ground down and sank his fangs into Marco's neck at the same time, making the blond cry out from the vast amount of sensations hitting him at the same time. His hands shot up and clutched on Ace's hips. They remained still for a moment, Ace still sucking on Marco's neck.

The freckled vampire let go of his treat, licking his lips as he sat back up and finally started moving. He leaned back, his hands resting on Marco's thighs as he moved up and down, his head tilted back in pleasure. Marco joined Ace's rhythm with thrusts of his own, hands still secured on the other's hip bones.

They were surrounded by darkness, the candles having been blown out a while ago, but Marco could still see Ace clearly. Their observer could most likely see everything as clear as day, too, but the blond did nothing to acknowledge anyone other than the painfully hot man riding him. He moved one and from a perfect hip bone to Ace's neglected erection, stroking in time with their thrusts. The sounds Ace was making were like music to Marco's ears, prompting him to thrust harder until he was a shivering mess. Flipping them over, Marco continued his pace with Ace on the floor, still stroking until the raven head came with a shuddering moan. Feeling himself getting closer to release, Marco lowered himself and kissed Ace's neck before sinking his fangs into the vein under his lips. The taste as well as the feel of his lover sent him over the edge and he came with Ace holding him tightly against him.

* * *

 

Sanji stood by the door, frozen where he stood by the image before him. He had seen Marco naked as many times as he had seen the man having sex with someone, but seeing him with Ace was a truly mesmerizing sight. The notion that they knew he had been there almost the whole time wasn't lost on him; after all, they both had senses as sharp as he himself did. It was a show for him, he knew, for him to fully realize Ace was not letting him have Marco. Of course, he didn't really want Marco just as Marco didn't want him, but that was a fact lost on both the freckled as well as the green haired man. Still, such jealous behavior had him walking in on the two more often than not and he couldn't say he minded that part.

Now thoroughly aroused and sober, Sanji forgot about the cigarettes he was supposed to be looking for and walked back to the bedroom with his marimo waiting for him. Seeing those two made him think of what he should have been doing with Zoro. Stripping his shirt and shoes along the way, he hurried through the door and jumped Zoro on the bed. The marimo was surprised, but could hardly complain about the half-naked blond straddling him. He let the blond kiss and touch him; with such ministrations, it was hard not to get aroused. As soon as Sanji let go of his lips, Zoro grabbed his hips and turned them on the bed. Now above Sanji, Zoro took off his lover's pants and underwear before ridding himself of his shirt as Sanji unbuttoned his pants.

Sanji wasn't patient, wanting Zoro to hurry up, but he knew he had been in the wrong and had no right to complain about the pace. Zoro lowered himself over the blond, nipping at his neck and collarbone, moving lower towards his nipple. He swirled his tongue over it before biting around the bud and sucking a mouthful of Sanji's blood. Sanji moaned at both the pleasure and the pain, the pain slowly joining the pleasure as he knew Zoro was the one biting. The marimo licked off the excess of blood from the blond's fair skin before licking his way down across firm muscles.

Sanji could barely contain his moans; Zoro knew when and where to touch and caress to make Sanji lose his mind. The blond couldn't complain or make him hurry, this was Zoro's show. As if the marimo could read his mind, he stopped his advance just before his erection and returned his lips to Sanji's ear.

"You want me to hurry, don't you?" he whispered, eliciting a moan from Sanji that could without a doubt be interpreted as a yes. "You don't want me to tease," he continued, not bothering with asking a question this time. "You want me inside you," he accompanied the statement with a nibble to Sanji's ear and a finger caressing the soft flesh of the blond's entrance. The blond deserved some torture, but having Sanji come to him half-naked and hard wasn't something that happened every day. It was hard to keep cool and collected with the other panting and barely holding on to sanity. Zoro spread Sanji's legs a bit wider, two of his fingers already pumping in and out, clouding the blond's vision. It simply wasn't enough for him, but he didn't voice his wishes.

"Who am I to deny your wishes…" Zoro asked with an almost devious smirk as he removed his fingers. "…master?" he added before slamming into Sanji. The blond cried out from the sheer intensity of it, the title Zoro used exclusively when "torturing" him only served to turn him on more. Zoro's breath was ragged in Sanji's ear, the sudden change in pressure on his cock making it impossible for the marimo to think straight.

Zoro started moving, each thrust stronger than the last as he bit down on Sanji's neck. The blond was more than willing to let him do anything he wanted, too aroused to even care. The marimo's hands were clutching Sanji's hips, holding him in place as he slammed into him with bruising force. Sanji's legs wrapped around Zoro's waist, forcing him deeper, making his cock touch his prostate just right. He couldn't find it in himself to care that his own painfully hard cock remained neglected, not even touched once since he returned to the room. Zoro let go of the blond's neck, licking it clean before licking his lips and returning them to Sanji's ear.

"You're mine," Zoro growled. "And he doesn't get to touch you anymore."

The words made Sanji groan, the marimo's possessiveness had always been a turn-on, but it has reached a new high and the blond couldn't get enough of it. Zoro increased his already brutal pace, managing to place a rather gentle kiss on Sanji's lips at the same time. It was the gentle brush of lips that pushed him over the edge and he came screaming Zoro's name; a fact that pleased the marimo enough to get him his own release.

They lay together, panting, but not moving away from each other. Zoro licked the wound on Sanji's neck in apology, sending jolts of pleasure across the blond's skin. Sanji caressed the other's back before chuckling lightly.

"I only let you bite me, don't I?"


End file.
